


Make You Feel

by omgbrojen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, and the boys being absolute nerds, its literally just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbrojen/pseuds/omgbrojen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik worries that Marco will catch cold without a jacket and well, that's why Marco ends up in Erik's after the semi-final against Bayern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> this is dedicated to lucorka because she planted the entire thing in my head and well i just had to write it.

“Honestly Marco you're gonna catch a cold.” 

The crowd that traveled to Munich for them fill the stadium with deafening cheers. They did it. They were through to the final in Berlin for the cup. Honestly, Erik couldn't be anymore ecstatic if he tried. The feeling of joy when Neuer’s shot ricocheted off of the crossbar was indescribable. 

“Erik. I'm fine.” replies Marco with a huff. 

“Marco you're awful when you have cold, trust me, and if you don't get a jacket you're going to catch another one.” No amount of denial from Marco can persuade Erik otherwise.

“Well I wear your jacket or I wear nothing.” Snaps Marco, hoping his threat is enough to deter Erik’s fretting. 

That's fine by Erik. So long as he doesn't have to put up with a snotty nosed Marco claiming he's dying while he lounges on the sofa again he’ll do anything. Marco looks at the jacket when it's handed to him. He never expected Erik to allow him to wear it in public. Erik always worries about them being found out; worries what the reaction of the fans would be like and the media. Marco has to constantly reassure him he doesn't care, that he'll stay by Erik’s side no matter what. 

Nobody pays any mind to Marco slipping on Erik’s jacket, they're all too busy celebrating the tremendous win to care about anything else; it’s like they've already won the cup. 

“Hey, Marco!” It was Kloppo, gesturing for Marco to come over. “Interview time.” 

Erik freezes up when Marco leaves, feels the blood rushing to his cheeks. Marco’s still wearing his jacket and he's going to be on live television. There'll undoubtedly be questions, questions Erik wasn't prepared to face, not yet. But there's nothing he can do except watch; he envies the way Marco handles interviews so smoothly, particularly this time. It doesn't look like it worries him at all what people will think to the borrowed jacket. 

Erik is swept back into the celebrations shortly after Marco’s departure, he can't help but let himself be captured by the joy and beauty of it all and let's his mind wander from the worries of Marco. He only manages until they're walking down to the locker room.

Everyone's chanting and cheering as they enter the room, even Erik joins in despite his worries, greeted with beer and champagne. His cheeks are already flushed, they always are, but they're made worse when he notices Marco enter the room. He's still wearing Erik’s jacket and it makes his heart flutter. It's embarrassing, it truly is, that Marco still has that first-crush affect on Erik, even after all this time. He can feel his face positively burning and is painfully aware of how bright red he must be, so he tries to hide his face from the rest of the group (namely Marco) by turning away to face the lockers.

The first person Marco sees when he enters the locker room is Erik. He notices the way Erik’s cheeks are a brighter shade than usual and finds himself smiling fondly. One of Marco’s favourite things about Erik has to be his rosy cheeks; especially the way they look on his face when Marco’s doing that thing with his mouth that Erik absolutely loves. When he walks over to Erik, goes to hand his jacket back to him and Erik refuses to make eye contact Marco knows there's something up.

“Hey, what's wrong?” He asks, reaching out his hand and placing it on the younger man’s back. 

“Nothing.” Erik mumbles in return. 

Erik licks his lips; it's a nervous habit. He doesn't want Marco to know that he's still worrying about the stupid jacket. He feels silly because Marco doesn't seem to think it's a big thing but for Erik it always has been. Their entire ‘thing’ has always worried him. If they were found out Erik doesn't know what he would do. What if people start asking questions just because of the stupid jacket and then everything spirals out of control? What would they do?

“You're lying Erik. Tell me what's wrong.” Marco knows that Erik’s lying to him because he’s learnt his tell of licking his lips. Plus, Erik was a bad liar in general. 

“I’m… I’m just worried about the jacket and the interview.” Erik replies reluctantly, his voice is almost inaudible against the sound of the celebrating team. 

Marco smiles fondly. It was so like Erik to worry about something so little. He pulls Erik into a bear hug despite his protests. 

“You're so cute.” Marco proclaims, his voice quiet enough that no one could overhear. 

Erik tries to struggle against the hold Marco has on him but his attempt is only feeble. He doesn't really want Marco to let him go but he has to make a show of it, just in case someone happened to be paying attention to them. It was unlikely though, everyone was too raucous; excited by the victory and encouraged by the alcohol. 

Erik buries his head in the crook of Marco’s neck and gives him a quick, subtle peck where his lips land. 

“You're such an idiot."


End file.
